The present invention relates to the field of Web conferencing and more particularly to utilizing social relationship information to discover a relevant active meeting.
In many instances, an employee of an organization can be unaware of an ongoing online meeting (e.g., Web conference), referred to herein as an active meeting. In some instances, it is a result of an ad hoc meeting and in other instances, the employee can be inadvertently omitted from receiving a meeting invite; can have forgotten the meeting; or, can be unaware of the meeting room for whatever reason.